Not his evil spawn
by Succupirequeen
Summary: This will be discontinued, so please read "Passions run", that is the better version. Lovina is married to Antonio...but it is far from perfect...-based upon a hetalia rp chat on devart...except less cracktastic...sort of- Spamano, some Rusmano and genderbend galore
1. Prologue and how it began

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into...I-I'm married...for the love of god, Bella...it needs to be my stupid husband's!" _  
><em>The Belgium female watched as her friend's Italian wife flailed her arms a little, stomping back and forth, and an angry murderous pace. Yes, these were the hormones talking, well...partially. <em>  
><em>Due to the mafia influence, Lovina Vargas, also known as the southern half of Italy, was a very angry and tsundere girl...perhaps her temper was as bad as America's love of burgers...or as irrational as Belarus and her desires to marry Russia. <em>  
><em>She lets out an annoyed sigh as she tries to think back to how she had gotten into this fine little mess.<em>

* * *

><p>Lovina Romano Vargas-Ferdinand-Carreido...currently married to Antonio Ferdinand-Carriedo, also known as the human representative of Spain. He had watched over her for so many years, and after years of trying to win her heart, he succeeds, however their marriage is far from perfect.<br>Being nations, means that they are busy with work, well Spain is flooded each day, and on top of that, he works extra jobs and various other little side jobs.  
>Lovina, being the older sister of Felicia, gets only half of the work for the entire nation. Why? Because one, Felicia and paperwork never mix, and two, she is scared if Lovina becomes a 'retired nation' she will die or disappear, and family is everything to Felicia.<p>

Lovina is tired of how her husband is never home, and misses him. Even worse? Whenever she want 'alone tine' with him...he's too tired.  
>She starts to feel alone, and even more miserable...yes, she loves him...but he promised to say 'no' to his boss sometimes!<br>Feeling tears, she cries alone, for what felt like an eternity, a perpetual moment of sorrow, loneliness, and misery.  
>In her darkest day, she calls her sister.<p>

"S-sorella..." she hiccups by accident in the midst of her tears. "A-Antonio...I-I miss him!"

"Lovi...please don't cry." she could hear the sadness in her little sister. "Ve...why don't you talk to him?"

"He's too dam tired.!"

"Talk to his boss?"

"Slave-driving douche!"

"Uh...have a baby?"

Lovina nearly dropped the phone. A...a baby? In her lonely depression, this had felt like the best idea in the world.

"C-chigi!..."

"V-Ve...sorella...don't be mad"

"Grazie sorella..." and with that Lovina hung up.

* * *

><p>She was in the middle of making dinner, expecting to be alone, when the door opened. Expecting, or rather hoping to see her idiot of a husband, she is disappointed to see an unfamiliar, no very familiar, just she wished he were unfamiliar, person.<p>

"What is it Vodka-bas-" she stopped herself. This was Ivan-crazy-mofo-Braginski! You don't mess with him, unless you had a death wish, or were crazy! Or Belarus...she was her own category of crazy.

"My car broke down..." he had that creepy smile. "Can I borrow your phone?"

With a small glare, she hands it to him, and went back to making dinner. After a few minutes she felt a weird creepy presence, and turned to see Russia behind her.  
>"What the hell!" she put up the wooden spoon in a frantic defensive way.<p>

With a dark chuckle, Russia handed back the phone, before sitting down. "That smells nice...soup, da?"

"Yes...but you can't just invite yourself in...!" Lovina was losing her patience each second. How dare he walk in, scare her half to death, and then demand to be fed. Hell no! "You asked for the phone...now please...go away!" with a dark chuckle, he simply stares back, his childish grin and those creepy purple eyes. 'What was he doing?' she started to feel scared, she was alone, helpless, and stuck with Russia. This was like hell to her right now. "I-Ivan..."

"Da?"

She let out a sigh, Why did he have to be so difficult? He wasn't like her idiot husband, who would do anything and everything for her, no questions asked. Why did Ivan have to act like a child?

"Sit down..." she let out another annoyed sigh. "just...sit down." taking out another bowl, even though she had only made enough for herself, she put some of the soup in, before walking over to him, nearly slamming the soup down, and getting her own, sitting across the table.

"Thank you~"

"Yeah...whatever..."

She tried to ignore him as best she could, but he kept staring at her with that creepy smile.

"W-what?" she finally had enough. He had been staring at her for a good five minutes, and that creepy man-child smile!

"Become one with mother Russia?"

"..."

"What? No!" she stood up, glaring. He seemed unphased as she took the empty dishes, slammed them into the sink, and viciously attacked them with soap and water, scrubbing them furiously with a sponge.

He chuckled before moving closer to her.

"I wonder..." he mused as he gripped the curl, causing the bowl to fall in the sink with a clank. The sponge soon joined the other dishes. He chuckled at her gasps and her attempts the bite down on her lip. "all bark, but no bite, da?" he continued to play with her curl.

"S-sto-stop it d-damn it." he grabbed onto the counter her knuckles turning white as she gripped for dear life. "c-chigi!" she let go to try to push him away, but sadly the counter was the only support Lovina had, her knees, violently shaking, gave out, and she ended up nearly collapsing.

Ivan chuckled as he caught the flustered Italian, noticing how red her cheeks had gotten, and how her anger seemed to have subsided, if only for a moment. Maybe that curl was like an anger switch? He had to try it again. He had to see what it really did. -plus his creepy sadistic side was kicking in, but his child-like innocence made him blissfully unaware-. With a chuckle he lifts her up, placing her down into the table. Lovina couldn't fall and hurt herself now...and with a smile, pinches the base of the curl.  
>"I-Ivan...s-sto-" she was cut off when he took his thumb and pointer finger, and gently pulled on the curl, straightening it a little. "C-chigi..." her breathing seemed to change, almost as if it were more frantic. Trying to stop herself she pulled him closer to her. Bad idea.<p>

'B-bastard...' she thought while burying her face into the scarf, digging her nails, which had been painted green white and red, into his broad shoulders. 'w-why won't he leave that alone...' with each pull she felt herself crying into the scarf. No. This can't be happening. He can't really be doing this to her. No. He can't. Wait...did he stop?  
>She looked up and noticed the cold frown.<p>

"Why is my angry little sunflower crying?" he placed a gloved hand over one of the warm tear trails. "Tears don't suit you, da?"

"H-how *hic*...h-how can you not know?" she felt a cold empty pit on the inside of her stomach, like she was going to be sick. "y-you bastard. T-that was an erogenous zone y-you were violating."

* * *

><p>"Angry sunflower?"<p>

"Go away!"

"Angry sunflower?..."

"Vaffanculo!"

"Are you near the door?"

"No...w-wh-"

The sound of metal hitting the dour could be heard. Lovina let out a shriek as she watched the door get smashed to bits. Running at the sign of a glint of steel. She threw open the bathroom door slamming it shut and locking it. She had to get out. She had to.

Escape. Escape. There had to be a way. There just had to. The window! Yes...the perfect escape! Opening it, she looked at the door, before looking down. Ok it wasn't a bad jump, but still. Getting her legs out of the window, she skid through, feeling the soft grass under her legs. Staggering forward, she started to run right as she heard the door starting to break.

"S-sorella!" Lovina pounded on Felicia's door. "Sorella! Open up damn it!"

The door opened and Lovina nearly flipped out.

"Put a shirt on potato bastard!"

"Ve?" Felicia appeared behind Ludwig. "S-sorella? We were just taking a siesta..." with a groggy yawn she rubbed her amber eyes. Her hair seemed disheveled, and something she wasn't used to seeing. Even the curl was messy. "Sorella?"

"L-let me in! B-before he finds me!" she frantically made her way in looking outside as if Freddy Krueger or Jason Vorhees were after her. "H-hide me!"  
>She dived under the table, and as if bad luck, Ivan was there.<p>

"Pryvet Ludwig~"

"Ivan" Ludwig replied with the same emotionless cautious tone.

"Have you seen Lovina?" he mused smiling.

"Ve~ yes" Felicia giggles. "She was here~ I'll go ge-"

"Felicia" Ludwig cut in. "We haven't seen Lovina in days..." he leaned in to kiss her cheek, or so it appeared; he whispered for her to go with what he said. "Sorry Ivan...we just got up, and she had a dream about seeing her sister..." he tried to make up a story about how Felicia was convinced Lovina was there, but it was just a dream.  
>"Shame..." Ivan frowned. "Tell her I wish to see her~" and with that he left.<p>

With a tired groan, Ludwig shut the door. "Lovina...come out."

"I swear to god if you deflowered my baby sorella, I will castrate you!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N And I am back...<strong>

**stupid hurricane irene...took my power for 29+ hours...**


	2. her nightmare

Lovina sighed as she tried to fall asleep. Feeling like her brain cells were dying every time Felicia let out a small 've'. Lovina let out an annoyed growl, rolling over and covering her head with a pillow. Yes, it too far too long to fall asleep, but when she finally made it into a peaceful slumber, her dreams? Not so pleasant...

* * *

><p><em>She walked down a path...no, this wasn't familiar. Not at all. Trees lay scattered, branches, leaves, limbs...the path of total destruction. She didn't want to walk, but her legs betrayed her, making her move closer, and closer. Closer to what? She had no idea, but with each forced step, that feeling of dread returned.<em>

_The road which consisted of dirt and debris, slowly morphed into red...blood red stones, each becoming more and more grotesque, some with weird white fragments..._

_She nearly screamed at the sight of broken bones, but her voice...her voice seemed to have been muted. With each attempt to open her mouth, it felt like more pressure was put around her neck. She couldn't breathe._

_Seeing a dark figure, her knees give out. Stumbling forward, she puts her hands out, painfully landing on them. With what could have been a pained whimper on her part, turned out to be a silenced pained expression._

_She tried to breathe. She tried to, but the imaginary hands squeezed tighter. Why was she still conscious? Why was she still suffering? She felt lightheaded, to the point where soon her face made contact with the strangely squishy ground._

_"Angry little sunflower..."_

_She tried to move but something chained her down. No. Where was she? Why were there chains? Why was she on a bed?_

_Looking around, she saw a pair of violet eyes, glowing in a menacing way, as that creepy laugh filled the cold dense air. She shivered, even if she had little to no movement._

_"You're mine..." he moves closer, rolling her over. Stroking some of her disheveled dark brunette hair with his icy cold gloved hands, he put both legs on either side of her._

_"Amd mine alone...run away...and I will punish you...like this~" with a childish smile, he took a metal pipe out of god knows where, and with a swift motion, skimmed her arm. "Don't make me hurt you...you're much too pretty for scars, da?"_

_"Vaffanculo!" she bitterly spat back._

_"But my angry sunflower...it's you who will scream~" he placed a hand over her top, ripping it open. She shivered, seeing as the air seemed to become more cold by the second. He continued to chuckle, as he looked down at her. She had a cute little tomato patterned bra, with red ribbon trim, something that SPain gave to her as part of a matching set. Sure, she never really let him know she liked it...but she tended to wear it when he was gone._

_ He chuckled, before ripping it off, making sure to get rid of any sign of her husband. Even taking the ring._

_"n-no! Stop it!"_

* * *

><p>"Lovi?"<p>

Lovina opened her eyes.

"Lovi...my little tomato...what's wrong?"

She blankly stared at him.

In the other rooms, screams could be heard, followed by Lovina yelling out the word 'rape'. Due to the nightmare, he had scared the life out of her, espceailly by being so close when she had awoken. She even picked up an alarm clock, and was ready to use it as a weapon.

"Stay back! Sta-" she stopped as soon as Spain, embraced her, patting her back. Yes, she was scared, and yes that nightmare had made her like this...but no, she wasn't going to do anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. Russia was scaring her, and he wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't he stop? But...worse of all, why her? Why did he stalk her like this? She wanted to know...but then she didn't. Russia was just that much of a freak. A monster. Why wouldn't he go away? Why would he just vanish like her grandfather?

"Lovi...please don't cry..." he tried to comfort her, as she sobbed onto his chest. She was such an emotional wreck, both because she missed him, and Russia was the reason she kept a gun under her pillow, even though it provided little solace. "Lovi...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he kept saying, hoping it would help her. "Lovi...please...I-I proise to be there more..." he didn't know. He didn't know the real reason she was crying. He just...didn't. She continued to cry for a few moments more, even though he tried his best to soothe her, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, telling her how much he loves her. Tantalizing promises to bring her somewhere special. Anything he could think of...no wait...EVERYTHING he could think of to help cheer his wife up.

"I...I missed you..." she sniffled. "w-why the hell do you leave me alone?"

"Lovi, I'm sorry my lovely little tomato...but my boss... won't give me a break..."

"You...do this shit all the time...I-I'm sick of it...we're suppossed to be married, y-you made a damned promise, a fucking promise not to do this so much..."

"Lovi I..."

"I can't take it anymore..." she looked way, as he embraced her. Blushing, she tries to ignore his apologies. She heard it a million times before...his boss did this, his boss did that...he boss all but put him on a leash or shackled him. That was her husband, but he never felt like it. They were starting to feel like close strangers...a couple, but not much of one. Something that drove her insane; When they first got married, he would do little things for her. Open the doors, carry her bags, even bring her a daisy everyday. Then as their marriege went further along, he became more busy with work. His boss, was nothing short of a slave driver. Since he had a lot of problems, he had a habbit of having many jobs, something Lovina hated. She wanted him back with her, even if she hated to admit it herself. She wanted her idiot husband back.

"Lovina...let me make it up to you, si?"

"And how's that" she angrily pouted.

"Just you and me... and nobody else will matter..." he kissed her forehead smiling. "A vacation...like a second honeymoon? How does that sound?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I am glad to have some reviews for this...<strong>

**ok to answer questions...**

**it might not go up to 'm' rating...since I can't write smut well...maybe up to a point, but only the buildup...I can't write well about the actual lemon where vitals are involved...**

**and this is loosely based upon an rp...but not entirely...**

**which means...the child will be...female...**

**now the name ideas... which girl name is more cute?**

**Elissa or Liviana**

**the name I don't use will be for the spamano omake for Familie**


	3. Our Reunion

Lovina stared at her husband. Yes, this was Antonio...and no, she wasn't dreaming...but something felt...wrong. She loves him, but something about him seemed off, maybe distant?

"I'm sorry Lovi" he hugged her, as she tried to pack, earning a scowl. "Lovi, mi amor, why so cold?" she could hear the pout in his confident cheery voice. "I missed you every day...what more can I say?" he paused to move his hands down to her waist. "Lovi..."

"C-Che cazzo?" she muttered, blushing. "Just let me pack...d-damn it..."

He turned her around, the serious expression taking over his goofy grin. "Lovi...tell me..."

She let out a small sigh. "I...I missed you...and..." she looked down. "I...I want...us..." her voice was getting more soft. "To have a baby..."

"Lovi?" he couldn't really hear the last part. "Please speak up, my little tomato..."

"I...forget it..." she decided to go back to packing, but he stopped her.

"Lovina." now she knew he was serious. He hardly ever used her full first name unless he was upset. "Please tell me...I want you to be happy...don't you wish for to be happy?"

She let out a sigh.

"You won't hate me for this?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Si."

She took in a deep breath. He was supposed to be the one to say this. It wasn't supposed to be her...if anything, she never thought she could be a mother.

"Iwanttohaveababy..."

"Woah slo-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "A baby?" she nodded. "A little girl or boy that will look like us?" she nodded again. "Lovi~ I'm so happy~~" he could have been crying tears if joy with the smile he gave her. He embraced her for a moment before kissing her forehead. "M-my boss...he can kiss my axe...no way I'll leave you alone during this...promise~"

Getting annoyed with what was going to become his cheerful happy rambling, she grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him to her level, so she could kiss him.

She missed being with him, and that feeling was clear in their kiss, a feeling of closeness was never lost, even if they were apart for so long. She felt that spark with him that he always seemed to bring, especially after being apart, something he prides himself on. After all, he calls himself, the country of passion, and that was something, even if she hated to admit it, that she loved about him; She missed him. Those warm lips, the taste if tomatoes...it was like an addiction.

She inwardly smiled, when she felt something warm slide against her lower lip. No. He had to work for this. He had to sweep her off her feet, and make up for his lack of affection with all of the passion he could muster up.

With a chuckle, he reached up and grabbed the base of her curl, eying his thumb and pointer finger against it.

"C-chigi~" she accidentally moaned out. Sneaky bastard. She let a moan slip out, something that she will deny until the end of time, and with his hand still on the curl; she felt a little weak; Her face as red as their favorite fruit.

She tugged at his shirt, hoping that he would let her get some air, and blushing at how close she realized they really were.

"Aww, my beautiful little tomato wife~" he chuckled brushing his free hand against her red cheeks. Ok, yes, he still was an idiot...

He smirked at how flustered she was. Over the years before they got together, he had exchanged tips with his two best friends, France and Prussia. France was the expert on the character type, or so Japan called them. He knew how to diffuse a grumpy person, codenamed tsundere.. And Lovina, very tsundere. They even exchanged kissing tips. Sure Prussia had a masochistic side, and France made his encounters sound like romance novels, but they were perfect to Antonio, who hadn't really set his sights on many women. He was more of what you would call, the lesser evil of the group. He wasn't good, but he was the most kind of the trio.

"S-stop that...I'm no-"

"But Lovi~ You're beautiful, perfect, like a little tomato goddess."

Lovina rolled her eyes, blushing. He always came up with the cheesiest little nicknames.

With an annoyed squeak, she grabbed the front of his shirt, hands on either side, forcing it apart. Buttons scattered, as she pulled his shirt off.

"Loooviiiiiii" he pouted at her. "That was my favorite shirt."

"I'll fix it..." She frowned, practically ripping his belt off.

_'like a b-'_

With an annoyed growl, Antonio went over to his phone, figures, he forgot to turn it off. Picking up the phone, his confused look, turns into a smile.

"Gil, Francis~" he smiled, as Lovina scowled, imagining herself killing them, slowly and painfully. "Si, I'm with Lovi right now...si, si~" he added on that creepy laugh of his. "No..." his tone changed to deadly serious. "She's mine..." he turned, and muttered into the phone. "I lo-"

"Vaffanculo! Bastardos!" and with that Lovina hung up. Turning to him, her expression softened.

"Lovi...I-"

She pretty much glomped him after that...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. sorry for the fail Spamano moment...as I mentioned, I hardly write this kind of stuff...read it, but haven't attempted it much... ^^;<strong>

**I hope I got the words write too...my ipod touch has terrible autocorrect...**

**and guess which bad touch trio had 'like a boss' as their default ringtone?**

**I'm like going to skip through the whole sex scene...sorry if ya wanted to read one, I just am not very good at it...plus I am not too happy with the male population in general right now...and I am addicted to soulsilver, platinum, and just downloaded false red... -and can someone message me how the hacked firered game -false red- ends? I haven't the time to play it **

** and I suggest watching Life...just search Jdrama Life**

**SQ out**


	4. He's back

Lovina looked at at her idiot husband, as he smiled at her.

"You're so pretty Lovi~" he coed, stroking a lock of hair. He let out his infamous creepy laugh...chant...whatever you call it, when he noticed she was covering her exposed chest with sheets. "Lovi, my love, don't be shy~" he grabbed her hand, lowering them. "My little tomato goddess, why hide yourself?"

"Annoying pervert..." she muttered blushing a million different shades of red. She hated when he got all touchy feeling like that. It was embarrassing to her.

"Buuuuutttttt Loooooovvvviiiiiiiiiiii~" he began to whine. "I love you, and you're so pretty...and don't you think so too~?"

"Vaffanculo..." she muttered, turning.

With a chuckle, he wraps arms around her delicate waist.

"Loooviiiiiii~" he purred into her ear, before playfully nibbling at her neck.

* * *

><p>Ivan was looking for Lovina. She wasn't at her own house...and she wasn't at Spain's. He didn't know that she had a house with Spain on Capri island, nor did he know they were away.<p>

That is...until Felicia, being the kind, but naive girl she was, told Ivan. She thought that he was trying to make friends with them, and that he wanted to ask the southern part some cultural questions...but no...he wanted her.

Why? Nobody really knows. Then again...nobody knew that he was obsessed with the angrier sister. They all thought he was busy stalking China, something he had stopped doing for a while now.

He looked through each house, until finally getting to their vacation home. Seeing signs of life, such as a car, the lights were on, and even noticing a fresh newspaper waiting. He chuckled darkly, and waited for Spain to leave.

Hours pass, and the door opens to reveal Antonio, smiling from ear to ear, like the Cheshire cat on crack. He looked back, telling Lovina that he would be back...and would be telling his boss off. Waiting for the Spainard to leave, Ivan crept out of his hiding spot, then fully emerging, when he knew Spain was gone.

He moved to the door, forcing it open. Now was the fun part for him.

Walking down the kitchen, he mused at how cute it was to him. Their love for tomatoes was evident, as they were on the counter, and the kitchen even had tomato themed items, like salt and pepper shakers, blender, even the toaster had tomato knobs.

Walking through the hallway, he began to search. No. Not in the living room. Or the shared bedroom...Or the weird bookroom...

Finally he found a shower, and noticed the curtains were drawn. Perfect. Grinning to himself, he starts by slipping his boots off, then went his scarf coat, shirt, pants, socks, and finally his sunflower patterned boxers. After carefully placing them onto the sink, he locks the door and ventures in.

She was standing under the water, sighing happily as the warmth cascaded down. Unaware of the guest who had just invited himself in. She had her back to him, as she put her head back, letting the water fall down on her.

With a lustful shiver, Ivan moved closer to her. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Angry sunflower..." he smiled at her.

Turning she looks at him.

"..."

"Prvyet~"

"..."

Her eyes widen in fear, as she tries to let out a scream of terror. No. Not him. Not now.

"Please don't scream..." he seemed to hold hurt in his tone, as he held her shoulders. "Please don't..."

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" she yelled. "You broke into my house, and now I'm stuck looking at your freakish vi-mmmrhh"

He silenced her with a kiss. Sure, it was more forceful, and less passionate than Spain's, but it had a rough edge to it. The taste of vodka, was something that both disgusted her, and interested her at once. She hated him, with a very fiery passion, but something about him grew under her skin.

He grinned into the kiss, as he felt her give up. Now it was his time for fun. Letting his hands wander, he felt the perfect figure, grining when she shivered at his incredibly cold touch. He remembered how she called herself fat, or yelled that someone thought she was fat, but no...she just had more mature curves. She wasn't fat...she just had a figure, unlike Felicia, who looked like a prepubescent little sister at worse.

"I...I'm too s-short..." he could hear the annoyance in her voice, since he towers over her at over six feet tall.

"It's alright angry little sunflower~" he gripped her waist, picking her up, and wrapping her legs around his torso. Using the wall to help support her.

"Mine..." he darkly said, as he began to nibble at her skin, making sure to leave marks, even draw a little blood, and when he did, he would especially lick that spot, making her cringe from the stings it left.

"c-chigi" she moaned, her face turning a dark red.

"Does my angry little sunflower like this?" she meekly nodded. "Does my angry little sunflower want more?" her eyes widened in shock. "Angry sunflower?" he smiles at her in a creepy way. With a dark chuckle he pulled on the curl, enjoying how flustered his sadistic teasing was making her. The way the water trailed off of her face, droplets making an awkward little river from her amber brown eyes, made her look like she was crying, something that appealed to Ivan's masochistic side.

He was going to make sure she was his.

* * *

><p>"What?" she screamed into the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Lovi...but I have some last minute meetings wit-"

"You bastardo! You promised to be here...what happened to telling your boss no?"

A long pause followed by a sigh. "I tried...I really did try, bu-"

"You just got drunk with Rose and Ego bastardo!" and with a string of curses, she slammed the phone down. "Stupid, neglectful, lying, pathetic, piece of shi-"

"Does my angry little sunflower need a hug?" She flipped Ivan off, and he chuckled. "How..rude...I have to punish you now...da?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. think of the last part as like an omake...kind of...*bricked even past death*<strong>

**and I am so not very good with lemons...*sighs* I feel like this needs to be under the m rating...does it qualify for that now? Earthquake hit Indonesia, and only one fatality so far..please send prayers to the family of the 12 year old boy**


	5. Insanity

'Yeah, I'm so awesome~!' a certain annoying Prussian thought as he walked to check on his best friend's very tsundere wife. Yes, Lovina.

He laughed to himself about owning Austria, at something stupid. Getting to the door, he heard a familiar voice cry out.

'Damn...' he couldn't help but grin for a moment. 'Idiot must have returned already...' he let out a chuckle, then realized that it couldn't have been Spain...no it couldn't have been. He was busy with work, trying to give Lovina something stupid.

Creeping around the corner, he paused and presses an ear close to the door.

"Stop fighting this..."

The Prussian froze at the sound of the all to familiar voice. Looking in, Gilbert saw Ivan holding Lovina up by the waist. He was thinking of barging in, but for some reason Lovina looked like she wasn't trying to resist. Was she scared?

Turning away, Prussia tried to think, but because he hated Lovina, he wanted to think she was cheating. Running back, he decided to think of what to do with this new piece of information.

* * *

><p>"Lovina? Why are you asking me for help?" a very confused Elizabeta asks, while polishing her pan.<p>

"I..." Lovina stops herself for a moment. "Hungary...I think I'm pregnant..."

With a loud metallic clank the pan fall to the floor.

"What?" she looks up.

"I-I don't know how...but I think I am..." she chokes back sobs, as she fidgeted with a lock of amber hair. Lovina couldn't look at Elizabeta anymore, and resorts to staring at her feet, and then the frying pan.

"oh...Lovina...I'm sorry." the Hungarian rushes over and hugs Lovina, who starts to cry. "I think it's time for some girl talk..."

* * *

><p>"What?" France falls out of his seat, as he hears what Gilbert told him. Lovina, Spain's girl, cheating on him...with Russia? To France, it felt like he was hearing a bad soap opera, this was the most cracked story he has ever heard (excluding most of Arthur's stories). "Tell me this again?"<p>

"Alright" Prussia sighs. "So, I'm off to check on that rotten whore, and there she is, with the damned psycho, full embrace! It looked like they were going to start fu-"

"I don't need to hear more..." France cuts him off, looking sick. This was something he never wished to hear about. "Does our dear Antonio know?"

"No...he doesn't..." Prussia sighs, putting a hand through his silvery hair. "I don't want to...but we have to tell him." he sighs again. "Even if it'll break his heart-"

"Break who's heart?"

The one voice they didn't expect to hear. There was Spain, happy go-lucky Spain walking towards them.

"Uh...well...we wanted to tell you..." and now Prussia became nervous. If he could, he would be sweating bullets, but his awesome would never allow it. "That you might need a little help..."

"What?" both France and Spain said at once.

"Yeah...remember those people you tried to give directions to?"

"Si?"

"And how they gave you dirty looks?"

"They did?"

"You said 'I hope I don't seduce you' when you meant 'I hope you don't get lost'" Prussia grins at that memory.

Spain looks a little worried for a moment, before laughing.

"Is that it? I was worried something happened to my Lovi~ She's my beautiful wife...and...I don't know what I'd do if something happened..."

Something people didn't know about the bft was how close they really could be. Nothing was off limits when they spoke. They would talk about anything, and everything, from their love lives, to their fears, and even to their embarrassing moments. People didn't realize how the bft has always been the closest...well maybe Hungary, but she prayed to the yaoi-gods they had secret orgies.

"Is she well? Is she eating enough? Does she miss me? I miss her soo much it hurts." and there Spain went, talking nonstop and rapidly about how he missed Lovina, and how he would give all but one the tomatoes to be with her. Why all but one? So he could give her the last tomato. Cheesy, yes, but he loves her that much.

Both France and Prussia glance at each other, with a worried expression. They had to tell him. He is the nicest one of the three of them, but at the same time, Lovina is married to him...

Who was going to say the first word of this betrayal?

* * *

><p>"This can't be right!" Lovina stares at the almost pile of tests, feeling the positive sign, smiley faces, and word 'yes' silently judging her.<p>

She hates it. She hates.

Feeling like she was going to cry, she turns towards Belgium, who was at a loss for words.

"Lovina..." she tries to say, but for some strange reason, no words could escape.

To every nation, it was a nightmare to give birth. Maybe it had to do with what tended to happen after?

A pregnancy to them, marked the start of a new era, and in most cases, meant they wouldn't be around much longer. Just look at ancient Greece, or ancient Egypt...

Like the mortality of their peoples, a child often was the next to take over.

However there were some exceptions: America and his states; Canada and his provinces. This list could go on.

Lovina was worried that she was going to die, or forced to become a retired nation, and unlike Prussia, who was lucky (but not really) to have been trapped with Russia after WWII, she might not have any hopes of remaining.

With a sob, she clings to Belgium, like a scared child. She didn't want to be expecting.

"L-Lovina...relax..." Hungary tries to smile, but it was too late at this point for that.

"No...it...this isn't fair!" Lovina starts to cry.

"I...I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't make me not pregnant!" she continues to cry. "He's going to find out!"

Both females remain silent, as they remember that not only will she have to tell Russia, but Spain too.

0-0-0-0-

First to know: Russia. Since Spain was off somewhere, and unable to be there, Lovina had no choice.

She could have called him, but you never tell someone news like that. Taking deep breaths, she walks to Russia's door, her fists shaking as she lightly taps on the aged looking mahogany door.

"Angry sunflower?" for once Russia seemed nervous that she was there. He raises an eyebrow at her, his creepy lips curling into a half frown. "What is it?"

"We need to talk..." she was scared, and anxious, and needed to speak with him. "It's important..."

He opened the door for her, and leading her to the living room-like space, sits down and stares at her.

They stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both too awkward to make the first move, or to utter the first syllable. They are sitting in a cold room, in deafening silence, with tension so thick, not even the sharpest blade could pierce it.

"I...I'm pregnant..." Lovina suddenly blurts out, looking at her feet again. "I...it's..." she began to shake, tearing up, and the color draining out of her. "It's yours..." she looks up at him, expecting to see him get angry with her. "If you don't want it..."

Without expecting it, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, pulling her into a soft material that smelt of vodka and sunflowers. Looking up, Lovina is surprised with a kiss to the forehead.

"Lovina..." he makes her look up at him. It must have been serious if he was using her first name instead of that annoying pet name. "It's alright..."

Now, now she breaks down further into tears. However, they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p>"Come on...let's find this out already..." Lovina drags Ivan in with her to the doctors. She was nervous to find out how they baby was. If it was healthy. Maybe if it was a boy or a girl.<p>

After what seemed like a mountain of paperwork, and an eternity of waiting, Lovina and Ivan sat in a room, waiting for the doctor. She was looking at him, and then her slight baby bump.

"Angry sunflower?"

"What?" Lovina sighs, looking at her stomach. She knew she couldn't be that far along, and yet, she was gaining weight like crazy.

The door opened, and Lovina looked over, before mentally cursing her bad luck.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. slight cliffhanger...who's the doctor to see what lovi's child is? stay tuned or guess, and then wait xD<strong>

**sorry for the delay**


End file.
